


Jolene

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boy/Boy/Girl - Freeform, F/M, Low Plot, Simple Oneshot, Threesome Fun - Freeform, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Daryl's girl has a little thing for his brother so the Dixons decide to set her straight with some very fun discipline.





	Jolene

**Jolene**

A summer BBQ was the best way Daryl Dixon could think of to break in a new house. He and Jolene finally bit the bullet and became a real settled down couple with a mortgage. The tiny house in Blairsville, Georgia was modest and tucked back 50 feet from a grid road in a little clearing of trees. There was privacy and he loved that.   
Daryl recruited his brother Merle to get the backyard into shape for the summer and the week of long days in the sun had been a blast. They cranked up some good tunes, drank more than a couple cases of beer, and it was finally a perfect outdoor space for a gathering.

Daryl poured a few bags of ice into a cooler, then added a case of beer as they waited for Merle to arrive.

“What you doing in there, Jo?”

“Just prettying myself up a little! I’ll be right there!”

“It’s only Merle.”

“I know, just a second.”

Daryl grinned and shook his head. He couldn’t help noticing that Jolene always got ‘prettied up’ when Merle came over. He wasn’t jealous though, he and Jolene had been together two years already, and he knew she wasn’t going anywhere. He did plan to tease her about it anyway.

“You ain’t lookin’ to jump my brother’s bones are ya?” he queried when she finally walked out the back door into the yard.

“Shut up!”

“What’s all this now?” he grinned. “You wear heels and lipstick when Merle comes over but not just for me?”

“It’s company,” she explained with a little grin that said she’d been busted.

“Bullshit. You were gawkin’ at him all damn week without his shirt on. Maybe I’ll have to eyeball your sister a little.”

“Don’t you dare!” she giggled.

He loved that their relationship was playful. Even after two years, he was still learning new things about her. Jolene was adventurous, and no two days seemed to be the same with her. She was the kind of girl he’d like to marry, but he was also terrified of ruining what they had, it worked so well the way it was.

Merle arrived within the hour with a bottle of wine for Jolene and a few nice steaks for the BBQ.

“Thanks so much, Merle,” she smiled and leaned in to hug him quickly.

“No problem, Jo,” he answered as he cracked a beer and flopped down in a lounge chair. “This backyard come out good, hey brother?”

“Hell yeah! BBQ, a new deck, the woods just beyond the yard for hunting and a few targets for crossbow practice.”

“Gotta check out the area and maybe do some hunting this weekend,” Merle suggested.

“You got it.”

Jolene was inside the house grabbing a corkscrew for her wine when Daryl decided to bring up her little crush.

“Think my girl’s got the eye for you,” he laughed.

“What you talkin’ about?” Merle asked.

“She gets all dressed up when you come ‘round, and I’d swear she was checking you out while you were mowing the grass and building the deck this week.”

“Why you OK with that? Should set her straight,” Merle winked. “She needs some discipline.”

“Wonder if she’s into that, you might have a point there.”

“Might be into what?” Jolene asked as she came to sit at the picnic table.

“Merle says you need a spanking.”

“Excuse me?”

“I didn’t say that exactly.”

“I told him you’re hot for him and he says I should set you straight with a little discipline.”

“Daryl Dixon! I’m gonna tan your fuckin’ hide! What the hell are you tellin’ him that for?”

“It’s true ain’t it?” Daryl chuckled as she got up to slug him in the arm.

“Merle, just ignore him, he’s being a twit.”

“Awww! Don’t ya want me, hun?” Merle teased. “I’ve been checkin’ you out all damn week too!”

Jolene saw an opening to make Daryl think twice about teasing her and eased herself onto Merle’s lap for a laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and winked at Daryl with a devilish grin on her red lips.

“Well then! Looks like I’m switchin’ teams! Bye, baby!” she laughed before getting up to fire up the BBQ.

/

An incredible steak dinner, way too much booze, and a few hours later and Daryl was snuggling up to his girl again as some music played on the stereo. Their place was far back from the road and allowed them to get a little rowdy later at night without pissing anyone off.

“So, you don’t like the idea of some discipline?” Daryl growled into her ear as Merle began to pass out in a hammock between two trees.

“Sounds kinda hot…I like the idea of a man being forceful and maybe not taking no for an answer.”

“Seriously?”

“Hell yeah. The more I think about it, the better it sounds.”

“Well, you do like your fun and games don’t ya?” he laughed. “You had me playing teacher already so why not bad man rapist too.”

“I think you’d have trouble pulling that off; you’re too much of a good guy. I don’t think you could be bossy if your life depended on it.”

“That a challenge?”

“Maybe,” she laughed.

Merle rolled out of the hammock, almost landing on his face and wandered into the bushes to take a piss.

“He’s all class, my brother.”

“Merle’s alright,” she smiled.

“You staying the night, Merle?” Daryl called.

“I sure as hell ain’t driving home in this state,” he hollered back, still draining his snake on a tree.

/

They all settled in for the night around 1 am, but Daryl couldn’t get a few things off his mind. The conversations about role-playing and Merle were swirling around his drunken mind as he curled up with Jolene to sleep. He had a bad case of whiskey dick, but he planned to do it up right the next day. Jolene was going to get something she’d never see coming if he could rope Merle into it.

            ########

Daryl was going to be late according to the message he left with her boss at the restaurant, so Jolene walked home down the grid road in the heat praying for water.

Heatwaves rippled the air ahead of her, and she pulled open a few buttons of her waitress uniform to get air on her skin.

Upon approaching the house, she could hear music coming from the kitchen window and frowned.

So, Daryl was home after all?

“I’m gonna beat you about the head, boy? I thought you were stuck at work! I just had to walk in the boiling heat! Oh! Merle?”

He was laying under the sink with a wrench in his hand and no shirt on.

“You’re a feisty little thing, ain’t ya?” he chuckled.

“Sorry, I thought you were Daryl…he couldn’t pick me up today.”

“You should have called me, honey. I was just here fixing a leak he was bitching about.”

He stood up then, and she couldn’t help noticing how low his khakis sat on his hips.

“See something you like?” he grinned.

“Uh…no,” she shook her head. “I’m just so overheated; I need some water.”

Merle turned to grab her a drink from the fridge and handed it to her with a sly grin.

“What’s up with you today?” she asked.

Merle was acting off, and she sensed something going on.

“Can’t be nice to you now?” he asked. “I could be real nice to you if you’d just let me.”

She was in the middle of guzzling the water he handed her when he stepped toward her and her eyes widened.

“Merle?”

“That’s right,” he winked. “Just keep sayin’ my name, honey.”

He touched her waist then, and she closed her eyes, working up the strength to stop him. Of course, she would stop him…she loved Daryl…this was insanity.

Before she could push him back, Daryl was standing at the kitchen door with a scowl on his face.

“What the hell is this now? I miss picking you up once, and you’re all up on my brother?” he demanded, but there was something off about his voice. He didn’t sound genuinely angry.

“I…I wasn’t!” she still stuttered.

Jolene wasn’t the cheating type, she looked at other people like anyone does, but she didn’t cheat.

“Told ya, brother, she needs a little discipline,” Merle winked.

“I think you’re right, maybe we should teach her a good lesson,” Daryl grinned.

“So, this is entrapment?” she exclaimed. “You two are trouble!”

“You ain’t seen the half of it,” Daryl insisted.

She was pulled into his arms then and forced to the couch where his kisses took her breath away. A little part of her was afraid, and another part was intrigued by the idea that Merle was watching Daryl’s hand moving up her body to her breast.

“What’s going on?” she panted as her leg was pulled around Daryl’s hip.

The ugly mustard yellow waitress uniform was riding up high on her hip now, and from where Merle was standing, he could likely see her panties.

“Thought you might wanna try it rough…and maybe you’d like to give us both a try.”

“Are you for real?” she almost squeaked.

“I seen you lookin’, you trying to tell me you don’t wanna get your hands on the both of us?” Daryl smirked.

“This is a trap; it has to be.”

“Nope. Just say the word, sugar,” Merle chimed in.

“….ok,” she answered, still wondering if Daryl was about to pull a bait and switch and call her a cheater.

“Well, alright then,” Daryl said, pulling her to her feet and dragging her to the bedroom.

They both followed behind her until she was standing next to the bed and then the door closed behind all three of them.

The shades were pulled down, and even at 5 pm, it was dim. Jolene felt a mixture of apprehension and sexual desire that made her feel so alive.

Merle grabbed her then from behind as Daryl moved to stand in front of her and a whimper escaped her lips. The tension was so high, and she still felt unsure…it all increased the lust within her. Merle with no shirt on was a hell of a sight, and the carnal knowledge that his chest was currently pressed to her back made her feel high.

Both of his hands gripped her waist then, and suddenly his mouth was buried in the side of her neck. Her eyes burned into Daryl’s and she could see from the front of his jeans that he was getting off on it.

Merle’s hands moved up her body to cup her breasts and her eyes closed to take in the sensation of his huge strong hands squeezing and then releasing her tits.

“Jesus…” she whined.

Daryl suddenly kissed her hard and dirty, and her eyes opened. Merle’s cock could be felt against the back of her right ass cheek and Daryl’s against her upper left thigh, it was more than one woman could take.

“You gonna take us both on then, honey?” Merle growled from behind her.

“I’ll sure try.”

Merle ducked down just a little to run his hand up her bare leg and under her uniform.

She had thought of him touching her before, but she would never have acted on it. Now that it was happening, and his fingertips were meeting with her panties, she felt like she was set ablaze.

“Damn,” she moaned, and then it began to fly out of control in such a good way.

Daryl reached for the zipper of her uniform, and in a split second, it was unzipped and ripped open. Merle helped by pulling it back off her shoulders and then did something she didn’t expect; he held her arms behind her.

“Go for it, brother, I got your bad little woman restrained.”

Merle’s voice was so gravely and sexy, it could leave any woman with damp underthings, but growling directly into her ear it was even more powerful.

Daryl ran his touch slowly up and down her body as she bit her lip and watched his hands moving. Still, Merle’s cock was teasing her by poking into her ass cheek now, and Daryl’s hands moved over her breasts through her bra.

She wished she had something sexier on than her ‘work’ bra and panties, but she also hoped to be out of all her clothing soon enough.

Daryl yanked her ugly sports bra up to uncover her breasts and wasted no time claiming one of them with his mouth.

It was then that she felt Merle’s fingers begin to tease her through her panties. He was still restraining her arms with only one of his own, and the way his fingers moved in sinful little circles made her almost lose her footing.

“Fuuuuuck!” she gasped as Daryl sucked her right nipple and Merle slid his hand inside her panties.

It felt like her legs were going to buckle and she was inches from cumming already.

“I…oh my God! Oh my God!”

Merle let go of her arms then, insisting that bad girls didn’t get to cum so easily and picked her up only to toss her on the bed two seconds later.

Daryl was over her in only a breath and proceeded to hold her arms over her head.

“Like being controlled, bad girl?” he asked.

“You guys are enough to drive a woman out of her mind; I hope you know that.”

“Think she needs even more, brother.”

“That’s how I heard it too,” Merle agreed.

She was forced to watch then as Merle bent down to her breasts to begin his own assault on her senses.

She watched in agony as her nipple was licked slow and wet by Merle and then Daryl pushed her knees apart to begin kissing up her inner thighs.

“I can’t take it,” she whined, but it fell on deaf ears.

In fact, the more she begged, the more they seemed to like it.

Daryl pressed his hot lips to her pussy through the wet silk, and she arched her back in surrender to it as Merle flicked his tongue over her left nipple.

The ecstasy was off the charts. She was coasting on a wave of pleasure about to crest in the form of orgasm but not quite getting there…it was perfection.

“Go down, Daryl…but don’t let her cum yet.”

Daryl grabbed the waist of her panties then and began to drag them slowly down her legs, and she tried to open her thighs, but he wasn’t allowing it.

Daryl held her legs closed at the knees and kissed up the seam of her legs all the way to her pussy where she almost sobbed with the need to spread her legs and pull his face into her goody jar.

“Please…oh please, baby…”

“Nope, you’re gonna take it till I say so. Merle’s right, you need some discipline.”

“What if I do something nice for you to make up for it?” she suggested. “Lemme be nice to you…both of you.”

“Sounds good to me,” Merle grinned.

Daryl stood up and moved next to the bed to allow her the treat of sucking his dick, and she happily accepted. He wouldn’t be able to hold out long and then he’d fuck her good.

Jolene got onto her hands and knees to unbuckle his belt and pull his cock from his pants only to find that Merle was positioning himself behind her and touching her again.

She took Daryl into her mouth as Merle continued to stroke her wet lips, teasing her and making her moan with Daryl in her mouth.

“Mmmm…that’s right. You moan with your mouth full, honey…feels good.”

Merle slid two fingers inside her and stroked her clit with his thumb at the same time, and it hit her like a ton of bricks out of nowhere.

“Mmmm…oh fuck yes! Oh, fuck yes! Merle!”

She couldn’t help crying out loud and cumming all over his fingers.

She panted for a moment and then looked up at Daryl as if begging forgiveness.

“You really are a bad girl,” he grinned. “You just came without permission.”

“Sorry,” she grinned.

Daryl pushed her back on the bed then and took no prisoners as he thrust into her, her pussy still quivering with release.

“Damn! Oh my God,” she whimpered as he nailed her like the end of the world was coming.

“Take it, Jolene! Take it till I’m done givin’ it to ya.”

“You’re…a lot kinkier than I thought,” she panted.

“I’m kinkier than I thought too,” he almost laughed, breaking character for a moment.

“Which one of y’all is gonna jerk me off for participating in your weird sex games?” Merle demanded to know.

“Come here,” Jolene offered.

She tore at his khakis as she lay on her back taking the best dick in all of Georgia and proceeded to claim another mighty fine dick with her hand.

Merle groaned above her, kneeling next to her on the bed, and she jerked him off strong and slow.

“Like that?” she asked in a sultry tone.

“Yeah,” Daryl answered, apparently enjoying the show.

Daryl was close to the end, she could hear it in the way he was breathing, and Merle was getting there too.

Of all the weird things to happen, this had to be the weirdest, but it was also the most sexually charged experience of her life.

Merle lay his hand on the wall for support, and she leaned forward for just a moment to use her mouth on him. That was all she wrote.

Just one circle around the head of his cock with her tongue and about 30 seconds in her mouth and he was done.

“Jesus Christ, woman!” he shuddered and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

Daryl followed soon after and kissed her hard as her pussy drained him.

“Fuuuuuck!” he groaned.

/

“Was that your idea of punishment?” she asked as they all grabbed a beer to chill out in the slightly cooler evening air.

“Was supposed to be discipline for you lookin’ at my brother, but it ended up just being fun,” Daryl chuckled.

“You wanna ‘punish’ your girl again, you just gimme a call,” Merle offered with a wink of his eye.

 

 

 


End file.
